Interlude
by expelliarmus79
Summary: This wasn't their first interlude, and Severus knew it wouldn't be their last. A one-shot to celebrate our favorite Potion Master's birthday!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This is my gift to all those who read my musings, in honor of Severus Snape's birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday, Severus! Forgive me for posting a few hours early, but my day is packed tomorrow.

So now, a little friendly _warning_: this piece is short and shameless. It contains quite a bit of author lust, resulting in a rather sex-filled read. If g-rated fluff is your thing...this is not for you. Enjoy...

/-/-/-/-

Interlude

Severus frowned and narrowed his eyes at the book he held in his hands. The sound of quills scratching on parchment and the occasional turn of a page broke the heavy silence that usually pervaded the dungeons. His day had not been pleasant; students were restless after coming back from the Christmas hols, and now he needed to brew up a cauldron of calming draught for Madam Pomfrey on short notice. He raised his eyes and surveyed the class. They settled on a girl in the back, who seemed intent on trying his patience today. He glared at her, and she quickly dropped her gaze.

"Do not stop reading the assignment. I will be back shortly," Severus said curtly as he rose from his desk. He strode to the other side of the room and slipped into the storeroom.

Severus let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. What a miserable day; noisy, obnoxious students everywhere and indifferent colleagues. It seemed everyone forgot it was his birthday. Severus heard a noise, and immediately got the feeling that he was not alone. He spun around on his heel and arched a brow in disbelief. It was her.

She watched him for a moment, a smile playing about her lips. She stepped forward, trapping Severus between her body and the wall. "I've been waiting to get you alone," she said softly as her arm snaked around his neck.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to find his lips covered by hers. Soft kisses quickly gave way to passionate necking. Their kisses became forceful as their tongues battled for dominance. A small hand slipped down the front of his robes and inched towards his trousers.

Severus grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I don't think so," he said.

"Are you denying me?" she asked, her tone playful.

"Absolutely not," he replied, indignant, and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

She sighed and pressed her soft body against his. As the kiss continued, the grip Severus held on her wrist lessened. Suddenly, her hand slid down and caressed his length through his trousers. He groaned and thrust against her hand.

"I think your body and mind are experiencing a betrayal of sorts, Professor," she whispered.

Severus watched as she dropped to her knees before him and knelt on a wooden box of supplies. A quick wave of her wand cast a silencing charm before it clattered to the floor. Her small hands began to undo the buttons on his trousers as he found himself pushed against the stone wall. Severus swallowed hard. They shouldn't do this; he shouldn't allow her to pleasure him. But, when she came to him with heat in her eyes, who was he to tell her no?

She made fast work of the remaining buttons and freed him from the black cloth. He looked down on her, barely breathing as she held him in her warm hands. God, he loved when she did this. She knew exactly what to do, how to take him to the place his body longed to go. This wasn't their first interlude, and Severus knew it would not be their last. Severus resisted the urge to weave his hands through her hair. All he wanted to do was force her plump lips over his cock and find release. But - he waited - and watched. She ran her pink tongue over her lips and looked up at him with a heated gaze. Slowly, she brought her tongue to his shaft and licked gently from base to tip. Severus inhaled sharply, but still he did not move.

After several licks and kisses, Severus felt her grip the base of his shaft firmly and slide her wet lips over the tip. He groaned in pleasure and fisted his hands in her hair. His wedding ring caught slightly in her tresses, and for a moment it reminded him that his actions were improper. Oh, if they were found out the repercussions would be huge. Again, his brain reminded him they shouldn't meet like this; shouldn't share intimate moments in closets and dark niches of the castle.

As the wet heat of her mouth completely engulfed his shaft, any conflicted thoughts fled from Severus. His head fell back against the rough stone wall. His fingers twitched in her hair as he felt her lips slide over his cock; delicious, wet friction.

He forced his eyes open and watched her work him over. He groaned in disappointment as her lips almost left him, until she slid over him again, which caused him to inhale sharply. Her tongue swirled around his shaft, her hand in perfect tangent. She sped up and began to suck harder; he growled and felt his hips leave the wall as he thrust in her mouth.

She knew what he needed, and released her hold on him. She wrapped her hands around his thighs as he gripped her hair tighter and began to move her. Severus thrust deeper, and felt her tense. "Relax," he commanded as he thrust into her mouth again. "Take it all, that's it," he panted as he continued to speed up. He growled, praising her, as he felt his release coming closer. Severus gave one last thrust, holding her against him as he came. "Yes…. oh yes," he sighed as bliss coursed through his veins. He sagged against the wall, weak in the knees.

Severus ran a hand through her hair. She fastened his trousers, a lovely blush on her pale cheeks. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace, her head settled against his shoulder. After a few moments, Severus felt a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Severus."

Severus smirked. "I was beginning to think you forgot me," he said teasingly.

Miriam pulled back slightly. "I have never forgotten your birthday!' she exclaimed.

"I know," Severus admitted as he kissed her gently. Thank you, Mia. But, really, it's not proper for us to meet all over the castle like hormonal fifth-years. I have a class going on right outside the door," Severus finished with an arch of his brow.

Miriam smiled and leaned in, her lips barely touching his. "That's half the fun," she whispered.

"You little minx," Severus said silkily before he kissed her again.

Finally, Severus released her. As he grabbed a few ingredients, Miriam prepared to disillusion herself. "We'll celebrate more tonight," she said.

Severus paused and looked her over. "Will there be a repeat performance?"

"Perhaps," Miriam said coyly. "Now, go finish your class and try to enjoy your day. Go take points away or something."

Severus grinned as Miriam disappeared before his eyes. Mia knew him so well, he thought dryly. Severus knew how lucky he was to find his match in a witch like her. He held the door open wide so they could both slip through.

Professor Snape strode to the front of the room, his mood much improved though outwardly it didn't show. As he settled behind his desk, he scowled. "Ms. Smith!" he snapped. The same girl from earlier jumped and looked at Professor Snape nervously. "Since you'd rather read your magazines than do your assignment, detention is in order. And five points from Ravenclaw," Severus added as an afterthought.

Ms. Smith's face went crimson, and several Ravenclaw's shot her a nasty look. Severus smirked behind his book as he checked the ingredients list again. Happy Birthday, indeed.

/-/-/-/

A/N: Part of me can't believe I wrote that, and another part...well, yeah. This one-shot took on a life of its own as I wrote it. How many of you thought: oh no, is he cheating on Miriam with random students? Lol! Hopefully it was a good read without being too over-the-top. Thanks for reading, and feel free to review if it strikes your fancy.


End file.
